My Masked Prom Date
by drkkizzes12
Summary: THE SCHOOL PROM IS GETTING NEAR. CHRIS AND KANATA ARE THE SCHOOL’S MOST WANTED DATES, BUT SINCE MIYU TRANSFERRED SHE BECAME ONE OF THE MOST WANTED DATES. BOTH KANATA AND MIYU HAVE MANY OFFERS BUT TURNED THEM DOWN WHAT WILL THEY DO. WHO IS THE MASKED PROM


MY MASKED PROM DATE

MY MASKED PROM DATE

KANATA/MIYU PAIRING.

ONESHOT

SUMMARY: THE SCHOOL PROM IS GETTING NEAR. CHRIS AND KANATA ARE THE SCHOOL'S MOST WANTED DATES, BUT SINCE MIYU TRANSFERRED SHE BECAME ONE OF THE MOST WANTED DATES. BOTH KANATA AND MIYU HAVE MANY OFFERS BUT TURNED THEM DOWN WHAT WILL THEY DO. WHO IS THE MASKED PROM DATE?? WHY IS CHRIS IN THE SUMMARY?? HOW ABOUT THE OTHERS, DO THEY HAVE THEIR OWN DATES?? TO FIND OUT….READ…IF THERE'S READ THERE IS ITS PARTNER REVIEW!!

GOING TO SCHOOL..TWO TEENS ARE RUNNING TOWARDS THEIR SCHOOL…ALMOST LATE

"KANATA!! YOU BAKA…If you didn't lose your SOCK **AGAIN **we should have been early!" miyu shouted once they were at the school's gate.

"Whatever..hn." was the only reply miyu received.

"Yeah, yeah…I guess now you finally gave up…" coming to her senses..

"WHAT!!" 

"wE'Re going to be late.. and I have to go to my locker.ja ne." kanata left miyu gaping.

"Miyu'-chan. Are you ok?" aya asked worried.

"Miyu-chan?? Miyu-chan?? Hello??" nanami joined aya.

"Oh…hehe..gomen." Miyu replied 

"Daijoubu?" aya asked

"Don't worry. Kanata is just acting weird."

"oh..he's always like that when prom comes." Nanami said

"prom? I heard about that but what's the connection?"

"Kanata is in the "most wanted dates" here,ya know." Nanami answered her with arm movements to show empasis.

"Another is chris-chan." Nanami added while they walk to their lockers.

"You see..kanata, as far as we know doesn't go with a date. He often goes with santa and his other friends- boys. Nanami continued. Unexpectedly, when miyu opened her locker lots of letter – love letters were..eh kinda flowed to them.

"Miyu-chan, I think your on the "most wanted list" this year.

"ah..ehehe.."

--- in the classroom ---

Miyu together with nanami and aya entered and seated. They continued talking about the prom dance. Unknown to them that a handsome brown-haired boy is looking, much like staring at them mainly miyu.

---- time gap --- after class

"Kanata, I am in charge of the groceries today. Any more things you want to add?" miyu and kanata are outside of school.

"Nothing more..so, I'm going home now."

"O-OKAY." But before kanata leave.. chris suddenly came their way with eyes flaring (like in the anime) saying, kanata and miyu are like a married couple..then miyu says. 'dear what do you want for dinner.' But before she can continue miyu and kanata stopped her by explaining.

---- in saionji residence ----

Kanata's POV 

"_Sigh..another prom dance huh? I wonder with whom will miyu go?...ugh.snap out of it." Kanata mentally slapped himself._

-- The next day --

"Kanata, I'm going shopping with nanami and aya-chan. Take care of ruu for me." Miyu yelled when ruu suddenly was in front of her.

"Mama!!" ruu said having his tantrums again. 

"Ruu-kun, I will not be gone for long. I will buy a toy!" miyu said while carrying ruu to calm him down.

"Ruu! Come on, miyu has to go." Kanata called him. He was walking towards them when he tripped! Ruu quickly flew off miyu's hands so when kanata fell he will be on the floor facing miyu with mere inches separating them. Noticing their position both blushed and hurriedly stood up.

"Ah,well, got to go."

"Yeah, take care." Wanya hearing the commotion went at the scene getting ruu and at the same time saw the scene.

"Umm..i think you should just ask her for the prom." He said that made kanata panic.

"N-nani?? W-what are you sayin? I'm not even going there."

"But I just heard you about it last night and you sighed after saying "nah, there's no use."" Wanya said the quoted part imitating kanata's voice.

"I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, just be sure to ask her out or other boys might take her."

------ that night ------

Miyu came home excited saying she bought her dress and all while kanata kept sulking in his room.

"_I wonder who kanata's going with."_

"ah! I don't have to worry I'm sure every girl in our school would be glad to be his partner." She sighed.

"Kanata is in his room. And I think he doesn't have a partner yet." Wanya said it unknowingly.

"What? Nani??"

"Oh, nande monai! Wah..i forgot to eat my mitarashi dangos!"

"Well, tomorrow's the big night. got to sleep."

----time gap----

In the school's auditorium students are slowly filling, talking with their dance partners or enjoying the food.

"Miyu, are you sure you don't want to accept their invitations?" aya asked pointing to the boys staring at miyu. Well, with miyu's hair in a bun with some curly strands falling her face and her pink gown who wouldn't.

"I guess I will." Miyu accepted one and so they danced. In the middle of their dance the doors opened dramatically revealing a masked boy. The said boy got many stares especially when he went straight the direction of miyu.

"W-what!! I smell kanata!!" chris roamed and sniffed at the background.

Reaching miyu, he asked her to dance.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure."

Everyone got out of the dance floor watching the pair as they dance gracefully. They were the perfect couple if only they know who is behind that mask.

"May I know who you are?" miyu asked.

"No. my identity is private."

"_Where did I hear that voice."_ The music stopped and the pair left. 

"I have to go now." The masked man said.

"Can you please tell me your name?"

"Gomen but I can't. see you around MIYU."

"He knows my name." soon the boy was gone.

---outside---

"Kanata-kun, how did it go.?"

"Fine I just hope she didn't notice my voice."

"Papa!"

"Come ruu, we have to go home."

a/n: sigh! Finally! I had the time to post this! And finish this..this is a oneshot! My first story for DAA!DAA!DAA! MIYUKAN pairing! I hope you like it…so if you did….just press that button down there..to submit a review! Flames?? Maybe..but please review…voice your opinions people!

Til here!

**Drkkizzes12**


End file.
